


the send/delete

by treasuregyu



Series: I Wrote This For You: Just The Words [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, past!minayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/treasuregyu
Summary: "I've written you a hundred messages that I'll never send." - The Send/Delete





	the send/delete

**Author's Note:**

> this was hard to write and idek why. hm.

Nayeon stared forlornly at the dark screen on her phone. Her mind going back and forth between hating herself because she looked  _ awful _ and hating herself because she couldn’t bring herself to do what she had to do. Nayeon thumbed her phone screen, took a deep sigh, then finally unlocked it. She tapped her way through her apps, scrolled her way down to Mina’s name, and—she hesitated.

 

As Nayeon stared at Mina’s name, many thoughts rushed through her mind. She wondered if it was even worth it, if the other girl would even read her message, if she even had the right to message her in the first place. Nayeon was close to locking her phone again and ignoring the situation, but she tapped on the other girls contact accidentally.

 

Nayeon took in a sharp breath.

 

Her expression fell, looking at the other girl’s contact picture. It was a picture of them together: Nayeon’s lips pressed happily against Mina’s as the younger beamed, gummy smile radiating happiness. It was painful, even more so when Nayeon looked at the last time they had talked—a week ago. This was the longest they’ve ever gone without talking, and Nayeon wasn’t sure if they could even go back to how they used to be.

 

After a few more moments of staring at their messages, Nayeon swallowed her hesitations and tapped away at her screen.

 

_ Hey, how are you? _

 

_ Minari! _

 

_ I just want to say sorry _

 

_ I miss you… _

 

Nayeon typed out what seemed like hundreds of messages, and she ended up deleting them all. Some were gone before she could even think about finishing them, and others were deleted long after she had finished them and carefully considered sending it. Nayeon sighed; he exhale was shuddery and her eyes watered, tears spilling over in warm streams. Nayeon locked her phone and tossed it aside, burying her head into her hands as she finally let go and sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> my main twitter: @treasuregyu  
> my writing twitter: @uzumakidahyun  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
